


Oops!

by zelda_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Turning, Established Relationship, Everything Turns out Fine in the End, Feeding, Jared is a werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_addict/pseuds/zelda_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for SPN_Masquerade Round 4.</p>
<p>Original Prompt: "J1 accidentally bites and turns J2. Humorous tone."</p>
<p>Jared is a werewolf, but his boyfriend, Jensen, is not, and turning bites are a big deal, so they have to be very careful. Accidents happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

Jared was a born werewolf, but just because he didn’t have to go through all the bureaucratic hoops and paperwork involved in asking for a legal turning bite didn’t mean he didn’t know how the system worked. The regulations were put in place to control the number of turnings and provide a legal recourse for humans bitten against their will.

Jared has always been very careful and told every partner up front what he was. It certainly scared some of them off or led to awkward questions, but Jared felt it was important.

He’d known Jensen for years before they started dating, so he’d known about it from the start, and Jensen was a very cautious person. The man even refused to drive above the posted speed limit!

The bite had been a fluke.

Jared had never felt about anyone the way he did about Jensen, and he wouldn’t lie, restraining himself was hard. He and Jensen had discussed whether Jensen would ever be interested in applying for the bite, but Jensen was hesitant.

Every time they kissed, Jared thought about being able to hold the other man’s lower lip in his teeth, but he never did, just in case. Jensen loved to suck marks onto Jared’s neck and watch them fade with Jared’s advanced healing, but Jared couldn’t put his mouth all over Jensen like he desperately wanted to do for fear of using just a little too much force. Jared had vivid dreams about reciprocating Jensen’s freely given and frankly amazing blowjobs, but if he were to slip in keeping his teeth out of the way, it would be disastrous. All the precautions were becoming exhausting.

It was the third anniversary of their relationship, and Jensen had invited Jared over to his place for a homemade meal and celebration. He had purchased several bottles of specially prepared wine that could affect the higher werewolf metabolism, and even though he was a little buzzed at the time, Jared wasn’t sure he could blame the booze.

For dessert, there was a tray of bite-sized fruit and a chocolate fondue. They had scooted their chairs closer together so they could feed each other small morsels. Jensen had dipped a little too far, and his thumb and finger tip were coated in the sweet sauce. Jared had tried licking the remains from Jensen’s hand, watching intently as Jensen’s pupils dilated with desire, black almost drowning out their usual green, but the chocolate was clinging. Jared had allowed himself to pull Jensen’s thumb into his mouth, sucking to remove the thick dessert, and Jensen had let out a moan far more delicious than the fondue. He had tried to pull his hand back, but Jared couldn’t help but chase him by leaning forward. If only he hadn’t leaned too far.

Jared’s chair tipped, sending him tumbling forward. He tried to catch himself on the edge of the table, but his hand slipped, and his jaw glanced against the table on the way down, Jensen’s thumb still between his teeth.

After shaking his head to clear it, Jared looked up from the floor in horror to see Jensen clutching his hand, blood dripping down from his bitten thumb.

Jensen had just stood by numbly as Jared ushered him to the car and rushed them to the ER.

“It doesn’t always take,” Jared continued his steady stream of reassurance as they walked through the door. “This was a really small bite, too. Maybe the chocolate kept my saliva from getting in the wound?”

Jensen just rolled his eyes.

When they explained the situation at the check-in counter, the nurse raised one eyebrow. “How exactly does an accidental bite happen?”

“Well-” Jensen started before Jared cut him off.

“I’m so sorry! I know better—I really do. We were sharing a dessert that had chocolate sauce, and he had some on his thumb, and-”

“I don’t really care,” the harried medical worker interrupted him. “I’ll get you the necessary paperwork. Since it’s not a serious wound, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait for a doctor.”

“That’s fine.” Jensen said at the same time as Jared blurted, “But timely treatment is critical!”

Jensen rolled his eyes again, accepted the clipboard and pen offered to him, and dragged Jared to a row of chairs against the wall.

They had wrapped a dishtowel around Jensen’s injured hand, so he was trying to awkwardly fill in the forms with his left.

“Let me,” Jared offered.

“I can do it, Jared.”

This left the werewolf with nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs and think of what a failure he was.

There was a man sitting near them holding a soaked rag to his bleeding scalp.

“Cooking accident?” he asked, gesturing at Jensen’s hand.

“Um…” Jared floundered.

“Bite,” Jensen grumbled, not looking up from his papers.

Mercifully, the guy with the head wound was called back for treatment before they had to elaborate.

What seemed like hours later, they were finally asked back to a treatment room.

The doctor looked over the forms and then up at them with a disapproving frown. “I take it you’re the biter?” he asked Jared.

“I swear to you that it wasn’t on purpose!” 

The doctor turned his attention to Jensen. “May I see the bite?”

Jensen began unwrapping his thumb. “It stopped hurting a while ago, so it’s probably too late,” he offered more casually than Jared thought he ought to be able, given the circumstances.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jared asked. He figured he’d already lost Jensen’s trust, but it still hurt to have confirmation.

“It wouldn’t have done any good,” Jensen told him. “There were other people with more serious injuries.” 

Sure enough, when he offered his hand to the doctor and the blood and chocolate remains were cleaned away, the bite had already healed over, signifying the change. Jared had been so panicked, he hadn’t noticed the slight change in Jensen’s scent. It had always been earthy, but now it had a woodsy edge to it.

The doctor let out a put upon sigh, and seriously, where had these guys been trained in their bedside manner because it was terrible. “I’m going to have to report this. Will you be wanting to press charges?”

Jared’s heart plummeted. He’d totally forgotten that he could go to jail or be sued for this, if Jensen were so inclined. Either way, Jared was going to have this on his record for life.

“What if I already filed paperwork for a legal bite, but I just hadn’t heard back about it, yet?” Jensen asked.

“What?” Jared gawked.

“Hm,” the doctor grunted noncommittally. “Let me go make a call.”

After he left, Jared turned to fully face Jensen. “You put in for a bite? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Jensen admitted with a frown. “For our anniversary, you know? I know how much you have to hold back.” He rummaged in his back pocket for a small, black box. “I want us to be forever, Jared. I don’t want either of us to hold back anymore.”

Jared stared at the ring box, speechless.

“Unless you don’t want this?” Jensen’s grip on the box was white-knuckled, and he sounded so sad!

“I do!” Jared practically yelled in his face. “I love you so much! I’m sorry I ruined our anniversary.”

“Yeah, we may want to revise the story when we tell our families, huh?”

Jensen’s application had already been approved, the letter still in the mail. Whenever anyone asked, the story they were given was much more storybook than the truth.


End file.
